


I'm pretty crazy about you

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [35]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Early in Canon, Feelings, Feels, Grinding, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, david makes himself spiral, mild panic attack, not edited, patrick is reassuring, they're just two idiots in love who don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 87: "You’re not a bad problem, you’re a good problem. Not a problem, problem.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	I'm pretty crazy about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> Also, I was prompted this one twice by two different anons.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 💗

It’s extremely difficult to run a business with your boyf- the guy you’re dating. They haven’t labeled their relationship yet, they’ve only just begun seeing each other as more than just friends and business partners but it’s the healthiest relationship David has ever been in. 

So yeah, running a business with the guy who constantly gives you a hard-on keeps proving to be god damn near impossible. It could be just the slightest touch or longing look and David wants to drag Patrick by his belt loop and drag him into the backroom and ravish him. The thing is he can’t do that. For one, it’s bad business, and also, they’re supposed to be taking things slow as per Patrick’s request and ultimately, David agrees. His previous ‘relationships’ have always revolved around sex and what David could do to please his partner and in the end, they would always leave him, making him feel incomplete and damaged. Not this time though, nope. David does not want to end up feeling like he has in the past now with Patrick, and he knows that Patrick would never do him dirty like that. Patrick’s a _nice_ guy. He’s also really fucking sexy and driving David crazy with want.

There’s a small lull in the morning before lunch so David does what he imagined all morning, he takes Patrick by the hand and brings him into the backroom. He presses him up against the nearest wall, caress his cheek with his hand, and closes the distance between them. He kisses him slow and softly at first until he feels Patrick push into it a bit more. David slips his tongue into Patrick’s mouth and he hears Patrick moan lowly and he presses his pelvis harder into him. The friction feels amazing, David doesn’t want this to ever stop, but then Patrick pulls his head back slightly, breathing heavily. He says, “We shouldn’t do this here.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” David says taking a couple reluctant steps away from him.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Patrick tells him, coming closer. He puts his hand on David’s chest, “I was enjoying myself.”

David smirks at him and is going to say something when Patrick leans up and kisses him on the lips. It’s not as passionate as what they were just doing but it gives David butterflies in his stomach. The kind of kiss he just wants to keep having. 

The bell rings above the door so they pull apart and Patrick winks at him before heading back out onto the sales floor. David takes a moment to calm himself before grabbing a box and heading out there to restock some of the body lotions. 

They’ve flipped the sign to closed and David is sweeping the floors while Patrick counts the money in the back office. David finishes up so he goes to see Patrick still counting away. He stands behind his chair and leans down to kiss the side of his neck. Patrick chuckles lightly and turns his face to the side to capture David’s lips in a soft kiss. David deepens it by slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning lightly at the feel of Patrick’s tongue against his. He turns Patrick around in his chair and runs his hands up his chest.

Patrick pulls back from the kiss and David moves to kiss his jaw and then his neck. Patrick says, “David… I need to finish this.”

“Mmhm yeah,” David mumbles against his neck but has no plans of letting him finish just yet.

Patrick takes David’s head in his hands and tells him, “Let me finish this first.”

David nods once Patrick lets go of his face. He walks over to the sofa that’s in there and takes a seat. He crosses his legs and wraps his arms around himself. He feels like he might have just annoyed Patrick. He starts to spiral inside his mind. He knows he can be too much too fast but he thought they were getting on really well. Shit. Did he just fuck this all up because he can’t keep his hands to himself for five fucking minutes to let him finish counting the till? Fuck, and he specifically asked to go slow a few days ago and here he is all over him not able to let him do his work. 

David doesn’t realize that Patrick’s standing in front of him until he hears him say, “David? What’s going on?”

Patrick sits down next to him and David says, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, you only sit like that when you’re panicking. What’s going on? Did I say something to upset you? I’m sorry-”

“No, you didn’t,” David interrupts him. He sighs and stands up. He shakes his arms out, trying to muster up the courage to say something, anything.

“David, please tell me what’s wrong,” Patrick’s voice breaks through the fog in his brain and then he’s speaking, “I just feel like I keep messing this up,” he motions between them, “And that I’m this like problem for you or something.”

Patrick stands and goes over to David. He puts his hands on his shoulders and looks into his eyes, “David, you’re not a bad problem, you’re a good problem. Not a problem, problem.”

“What?” David asks taking a step back.

“I don’t know what I was trying to say, you caught me off guard,” Patrick says taking another step closer to David. “You’re _definitely_ not a problem to me, David. If you didn’t already know this, I’m pretty crazy about you.”

David twists his mouth to the side. He looks up then back into Patrick’s eyes and asks, “Really?”

Patrick smiles sweetly and nods. “Yes, really. I like you a lot and I can’t stop thinking about you, even when we’re together.”

David shakes his head slightly from side to side trying to not let the grin break his face apart. “If we’re being honest,” He starts to say, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Patrick puts his hands on David’s waist. He continues, “I feel the same way. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

Patrick closes the space between them, kissing him hard and full of passion. It takes David’s breath away and he moans deeply into the kiss, pressing hard against him. Patrick takes a step back and pulls David with him to the sofa. Patrick sits down and looks up at David through his lashes and pats his lap. David all but growls as he climbs onto Patrick’s lap, his hands running up his chest to his neck and going back in to devour his mouth. 

Patrick’s arms are wrapped around David, keeping him close and his hands are moving up and down his back. He slips his hands up David’s sweater to feel his warm skin. David grinds against Patrick making them both moan deeply into their kiss. 

“ _David_ ,” Patrick moans, letting his head fall back onto the sofa. 

David watches him, he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life. “Do you want me to stop?” He asks, hoping he will say no but knowing he will if he’s asked to.

“No,” Patrick says before capturing David’s lips in another searing kiss. “You feel so good,” He says a little breathlessly when David’s lips move down to his neck. Patrick’s hips buck up as David sucks a small mark on his collar bone just below his shirt neckline. 

Patrick’s hands move down to grab onto David’s ass and pull him harder against him. “Fuck, Patrick,” David moans out. “If we don’t stop now, I’m going to cum in these very expensive briefs,” He adds breathlessly.

They look into each others eyes both breathing heavily. “Yeah, we should,” Patrick says with a small nod. David removes himself from Patrick’s lap and they sit side by side willing their erections down. 

They look at each other and both start laughing. David smacks Patrick’s arm lightly making Patrick grin. “C’mere,” Patrick says nodding his head to the side. 

David scoots closer and Patrick reaches his hand out to cup David’s cheek and moving his hand slowly to the back of his neck. He kisses him softly but so full of passion, it gives David those butterflies again. Patrick pulls back slightly and says, “Wanna go for dinner?”

“Yes, I’d love to,” David says softly giving him a small smile.

Patrick smiles back and kisses him softly one more time on the lips before standing and extending his hand to David. They lock up and walk hand in hand across the street to the cafe. They sit in their booth where they had their first date not even a week ago. David smiles at Patrick as he talks to him about something - David’s not really sure, it’s definitely about some sport because David stop focusing and started thinking about his meltdown earlier and how quickly Patrick was there to squash all of his insecurities about their relationship. He gets those butterflies again as Patrick reaches his hand out across the table and takes David’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb against his. Now that he knows he’s not this big, bad problem for Patrick, he can concentrate on their relationship and enjoying the journey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
